


spit in the public eye

by thisismydesign (destroyyourself)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyyourself/pseuds/thisismydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep up appearances, they developed a system, but Herc wasn't going to let anything happen without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spit in the public eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was an accident. It was a horrible accident written in a couple hours or so and I have no idea what happened. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, as they are my own, and also I might fix this thing up a bit more, or add to it, if I ever feel like it. Who knows.  
> *(Also; I'm pretty good at getting things slightly out of character. I never claimed it was logical, just wanted to indulge.)

Sometimes they had to pull away, be around other people. They both hated it, but they needed to keep up appearances for the sake of their cover. They tried getting relationships on the side, which never worked out well. One would get protective and one would get possessive and it turned into a bad time.

So hook-ups did it as good as anything else they could think of and kept people off their tails for a while. And it obviously wasn’t hard for them to get volunteers; though Chuck was the one chosen to suffer through more than Herc.

Herc could pass off as a widowed father with more important things pressing at his mind, but Chuck was a handsome guy with no one on his arm and that got people suspicious at times.

Of course, no one would ever accuse them of anything even if they didn’t try to avert their doubt, because that’s insane. The Hansens just weren’t like that.

And that’s why they lied and deceived. Because they really weren’t like that.

-

The only problem was; Herc hated anyone being allowed to touch his boy. He hated the idea of leaving Chuck with some arsehole in a dusty room without him. It itched at his skin and made his fists clench.

So they came up with a system.

They always looked for guys that didn’t know who they were. They were falling out of fame quicker than Gipsy’s pilots, so it wasn’t that hard so long after. Chuck would make the first move, even if he didn’t have to, and scope things out. He’d see if the guy was okay with a visitor sitting in and watching, reassuring him that it’d all work out fine. He wouldn’t tell the man anything else, just the bare minimum, and get it over with.

Because, they weren’t out to make other people happy. Though, in hindsight, they actually were, but they didn’t like to think about it like that.

And, as it went, practically everyone Chuck put his smile on for had a secret voyeurism kink they didn’t get to put to practice near enough. And that worked just fine for the Hansen men.

~

“There’s a bloke over at the bar that’s been eyeing you since we walked in, why are we still loitering around?”

Chuck didn’t look up from his drink, “Too scraggy.”

Herc’s smile quirked up at the side. Chuck never commented on how he always tried to get the men he found as close in appearance to his dad as possible, but Herc always savored in it silently anyway.

“And besides,” Chuck cut in, “he’s been eyeing _you_.”

Herc looked to check and- yeah. His son was right. But, _god no_.

“Oh well, just find someone, yeah? This place is grimy and the beer tastes like arse.”

Chuck smirked, “Thought you loved the taste of my-“

Herc threw the coaster under his glass at his stupid son before he could get another damn word out. Chuck just laughed.

But not two minutes later was the boy up and walking, moving towards a guy that ambled in at about the same time they did, and Herc was grateful. Everything about these nights were a drag, at least up until after when Herc could take his boy back for his own.

Chuck was pulling out all the stops. He didn’t have to play them up much, but people really loved it when he did. They fell for the smile, the blue eyes, the dimples, the accent, the body, the persona; they fell so quick Herc was staggered sometimes that Chuck even wanted to be with him. He always buried those insecurities deep, though, and he got past it.

When Chuck gave him the signal, Herc went back to their room without being seen.

~

He didn’t have to wait long for his boy to show off his pick-up to everyone important and make it back to the room, loudly opening the door and trumping in with heavy heels.

His son and nameless stumbled around a bit until he heard, “Where’s this on-looker you’ve been telling me about?” and Herc hated the guy’s voice already.

“He’s in here-“ and with that they pushed open the door to darkness, switching on the bedside lamp to let yellow paint the walls.

Herc ran his eyes over the guy and picked up traits he saw in himself. Him and Chuck must be so transparent to him, but that didn’t really matter. It wasn’t important to explain, nameless just needed to do his job and get out.

The guy looked Herc over in return, but his gaze was much more appreciatory, and Chuck pushed at the guy’s shoulder to reel him back.

“You don’t look at him, and you don’t talk to him. Got it?”

The guy smiled a little, like he knew everything that was going on, and nodded, deciding to do something more useful with his mouth instead and attaching it to Chuck’s.

Herc had to look away; this wasn’t what he needed to see. He only watched because he liked to keep an eye on his boy, to keep Chuck as his, and this guy had nothing on him. Chuck must’ve been suffering with the spit dribbling out the corner of his mouth, and Herc liked to take pride.

Nameless wasted no time, though, shoving Chuck’s jacket off and getting his hands under his boy’s worn t-shirt. Herc heard a muffled humph between their mouths and could almost laugh at how taken miffed Chuck sounded.

But then his kid’s back hit the bed and Herc didn’t feel like thinking about much else.

Any time Herc watched a stranger straddle Chuck’s body and lean over him like he was their's to take home had the blood sloshing through his veins boiling and he wanted to crack a bone. But all he could do was cross his hands in his lap and keep on.

Nameless started to shove Chuck’s shirt up, moving it over his head and off his arms. He attached his lips to his boy’s navel and kissed up his chest, all the while rubbing at Chuck’s soft cock through his pants.

Chuck always had that little problem, he needed to look at Herc before he got anything up, and his dad took pride there too. A hell of a lot of it, honestly.

So Chuck did, locked eyes with him as nameless kept on, and Chuck rolled his eyes at the guy’s efforts a bit while Herc smirked at him. They were a pair of cheeky bastards, yeah, but they couldn’t care less.

But then his son’s gaze was yanked back as nameless sucked at his neck and Chuck pushed at the guy’s shoulders until he backed off, “No, David, no marks. Nothin’ like that.”

That wasn’t Herc talking, either; that was all Chuck. The boy didn’t like having other people’s names bruised into his skin when it wasn’t theirs to claim. Herc always gave him one or a couple after their stranger left, for public appearances, and because his boy actually _was_ his to claim.

Chuck was sentimental in his own ways.

‘David’ nodded and kissed Chuck’s mouth instead, more smooth this time, softer. And Herc supposed he did that this go around so he could get Chuck’s pants unbuttoned easier.

When the man got around to pushing them off Chuck’s legs, they were all clued into the fact that Chuck wasn’t wearing underwear and Herc could feel his jeans getting a little tighter. He never got off during these things, but it was impossible not to get a hard on with his kid looking like that, like he always did.

David pulled his mouth off Chuck’s just long enough to lick a stripe up his hand and apply it to Chuck’s slowly fattening dick, stroking leisurely and sweet, letting Chuck fall back and look at his dad. His boy’s hips stuttered up off the bed when David ran his thumb over the head and rubbed at the cluster of nerves bundled right beneath it. Herc’s jeans were really staring to get uncomfortable.

David leaned down and licked at the sensitive head, swirling his tongue around it, and occasionally slipping into the slit, which made Chuck groan and bite his lip, but his eyes never left his dad’s. Herc wanted to devour him.

David pulled off before he got too carried away to breathe out, “Where’s the-“

And Chuck yanked open the nightstand drawer before he could finish, throwing the lube and condoms to the man’s knees. David worked at getting the lube open while Chuck spread his legs wider and pulled at his own dick; putting on a show for his father.

The condom was rolled on first and then David slicked up his fingers, circulating them over Chuck’s hole a couple times and shoving one inside as slow as he could manage; which wasn’t that slow, but it worked fine enough.

Chuck froze up a bit, he wasn’t used to the strangers keeping him on his back. He didn’t want to look up and see them, he wanted to look over and see his dad. He wanted to make believe; and it wasn’t that easy like this.

His boy grabbed David’s wrist and pulled his finger out, turning himself over and presenting his back and arse for the man instead. David didn’t seem to care either way, as long as he could get back in.

Which he did, with two fingers this time, and Chuck breathed out “Fuck” when he got them stuffed all the way in. It was damn hot and Herc had to adjust his jeans, finally. Chuck watched him squirm and bit at his lip again; the kid was going to kill him.

Chuck keened and shoved back on David’s fingers as the man worked up to adding a third, spewing obscenities left and right. David rubbed a couple more times at his kid’s prostate, making him moan loud and breathe heavy, before pulling out completely and lining up his slicked cock.

And this was the thing; this was the part that usually made it an odd time for the strangers they took into their room. Because once David pushed in, all the way to the hilt, Chuck shuddered hard, groaning out “God, dad-” while tightly closing his eyes.

David stopped, halted any movement he could make. He was pretty perturbed, Herc could tell, but this wasn’t his thing to get involved in. He just had to play along, like everyone else, and Chuck was usually pretty good at persuading them.

His boy reached a hand back and ran it up the back of David’s thigh, sighing out a gritty, broken “please”, and there was nothing David could do but comply.

The man moved his hands down Chuck’s flanks and latched onto his hips, scooting in closer and getting comfortable. Chuck sighed underneath him and removed his hand from the man’s thigh, ready to finally get fucked.

And he got it, David pushed in over and over, the next harder than the last, until Chuck was halfway breathless, shoving his face at the pillow a couple times and moaning into it.

On one particularly heavy thrust, David gasped out, “Fuck, Charlie…” and what the _hell_. Did Chuck tell this guy his full name? Resulting in him not calling his boy Chuck, but instead cutting Charles down to Charlie? Chuck was _not_ a Charlie. What the hell was that about?

Herc filed it away for later when David ran his hands over Chuck’s chest as he slammed into him, leaning over to kiss at his boy’s shoulders as he went. Herc was starting to feel the possessive urge to take back his kid, his _Chuck_ , ache up his bones, but he kept himself seated instead, and watched David slide into his boy fast and easy, time and time again.

Herc could tell they were both close, could see Chuck was by the look in his eye when they locked gazes another time as David leaned around to put a hand on his cock, and he was panting out “Dad, dad, dad…” without humility or grace. He threw in some pleads and cuss words for the hell of it, but it was mostly all just broken air.

There was a flush working up Chuck’s chest, open mouth panting, and he convulsed under David’s hands, shooting white over their sheets, “Oh God, dad-”

And David went over too, driving in a couple more times to work himself through it, lazily stoking Chuck along with him.

His boy’s chest hit the bed heavily as he panted to the room at large, glazed eyes settled on Herc as a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. His son was always so beautiful like this, and Herc would never tell him so. Not with words at least; maybe he could let it slip in the Drift.

Herc let them come down from the clouds a couple more minutes than usual, watching as Chuck started squirming and pushing at David’s body behind him. The man got the hint and pulled out, took off the condom, and tied it up. He tossed it near/around the bin like he couldn’t be bothered and Herc got up for the cloth he usually had on hand, passing it over so the man could clean his boy up properly.

Not five minutes later was Herc rounding up the man’s clothing, pulling him to his feet and offering the garments up as he pushed him towards the door. He could hear Chuck sniggering a bit in the room behind him but he couldn’t give a damn.

Once their room was closed and locked for the night, he returned to the bedroom containing his spent and tired son lying sprawled on his stomach. It was a marveling sight to see; every time.

He got up onto the bed and ran his hands up the backs of his son’s thighs, making the boy squirm and shiver under his touch. Chuck turned around and pulled him down next to him with a tug on his shoulders.

Herc smiled and kissed Chuck before remembering, “Charlie?”

Chuck groaned against his mouth and pushed at his chest while also pulling him in closer, “Shut up.”

“But, you’ve never done that.”

“Dad, c’mon...”

And Herc dropped it, for the sake of wrapping himself around his son and leaving the marks he’d been waiting to leave on his neck.

Everything would be revealed in the drift, he didn’t have any cause to worry.


End file.
